Our Own Destiny
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: SYOC Closed Jamie Hook has been chosen to go to Auradon Prep for the spring semester. How will she and the other descendants adapt to a new world and will they find more to life than just being evil? .
1. Prologue

It's been a few months since the defeat of Maleficent. I couldn't believe that she was vanquished by her own daughter. I supposed it wasn't any concern to me. My latest quest was to capture the ship that was headed to Auradon. It was what my father taught me. I was a pirate and I would loot, plunder, kidnap, and occasionally kill, even though I hadn't killed anyone myself. I hadn't found the need to. My name is Jamie Hook and I am the daughter of the greatest pirate ever, Captain James Hook, no matter what that stupid Sparrow said.

I set my zip line and stormed the ship. I would have its cargo which I would sell for profit. It was how things worked on the Isle of the Lost. It was where I grew up and all that I knew.

Once I was aboard the ship, I couldn't help but notice that it didn't seem to be a cargo ship. It appeared to be a royal ship.

"Greetings, Jamie." A herald greeted me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I pulled out my rapier, ready to use it if I had to. Since it was the Isle of the Lost, killing him wouldn't be a crime.

"I'm here to inform you that you have been chosen to attend Auradon Prep along with six others." He explained.

"What if I refuse?" I challenged.

"Then you'll never have a chance to get off of this island." He stated. It was an interesting proposition. I could be an even better pirate if I got the chance to leave. I could see the whole kingdom and steal from there.

"How long do I have to think about it?" I asked.

"The bridge to Auradon will be open at 8:00 AM on Monday morning." He informed me.

I went home to my father's ship. It wasn't what it used to be. I began to sing to myself as I waited for him.

 _Electric lights, blow my mind but I feel alright_ _  
_ _Never stop it's how we ride coming up until we die_ _  
_ _You catch my eye, girl you wanna fly I'm so alive_ _  
_ _Never stop it's how we ride coming up until we die_

 _I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_ _  
_ _Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes_ _  
_ _Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked_ _  
_ _I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_ _  
_ _I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_ _  
_ _Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes_ _  
_ _Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked_ _  
_ _I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_

 _Get my guitar, sunglasses on, so light it up_ _  
_ _Never stop it's how we ride coming up until we die_

 _I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_ _  
_ _Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes_ _  
_ _Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked_ _  
_ _I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_ _  
_ _I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_ _  
_ _Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes_ _  
_ _Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked_ _  
_ _I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_

At that point, he appeared.

"Hello, my lovely daughter." He greeted me. He was very dramatic. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." I declared. "Apparently, I was chosen to go to Auradon."

"What?" He replied.

"They want me to go to school." I explained. "There will be others from around here. I was thinking that once I'm there, I could escape and expand my horizons as a pirate."

"Then you should go to the school, but don't let them convert you to the side of good." He replied.

"I won't Daddy." I responded. "I will make you proud."

 **So I need four guys. These are the Descendants I'm looking for**

 **Jack Sparrow- Sienna Sparrow-Jessica Sanchez  
Cinderella- Jonah Charming-Logan Lerman  
Peter Pan-Son Taken  
Ariel- Melody-Georgie Henley  
Mulan- Mei-Lu Li-Malese Jow  
Alladin-Prince Ali of Agrabah-Avan Jogia  
Elsa-Prince Bjorn of Arendelle-Alexander Ludwig  
Captain Hook-Jamie Hook-Cassadee Pope  
Gaston-Gaston Jr.-Josh Hutcherson  
Hans-Princess Freya of the Southern Isles-Alyson Stoner  
Queen of Hearts-Adelaide of Hearts-Ariana Grande  
Dr. Facilier-Marie Facillier-Alessia Cara  
Yzma-Yadia-Selena Gomez  
Abis Mal:  
**

 **Name: Only need first name  
Child of:  
Portrayer: Needs to be someone who can sing if they're a villain's kid and was born no earlier than 1989  
Appearance:  
Clothing Style:  
Personality:  
Possible songs you'd like them to sing:  
Sexuality: I need two non-straight guys and three girls  
Anything else:**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Jamie's POV

The day had come. It was the day that I would be able to leave the Isle of the Lost. I was excited. Of course I wasn't excited about going to school. I was pretty sure that I would hate school, but I was excited about all of the new villainy. Most of the ships that came to the Isle of the Lost were junk anyway. It was food and other stuff that wasn't worth much. Okay, so I could sell food that I stole at severely increased prices, but some people were already doing that. The point was that I wanted to get off of the island already.

Another thing that I was excited about the girls of Auradon. I imagined that I would be able to have pretty nice sex when I got there. My father was a fan of rape, but I didn't why anyone would do that. Was he not good enough that he couldn't get a woman to have sex with him? I was also pretty sure that he was good looking. It didn't make sense and it didn't seem like it would be very enjoyable anyway. It didn't make any sense to me. Not to mention if someone didn't want to have sex with you, you could just kidnap them until they did.

I made my way to the pier. I heard that we weren't actually going by ship but some sort of magic bridge that only we could cross. If anyone else tried to cross it, they would fall into the water drown. I wished that I had thought of something like that.

What I knew was that it would always be a pirate's life for me and nothing would ever change that, especially not some school in Auradon. I would be fine.

Yadia's POV

I am the daughter of the most powerful sorceress in the world. Of course she was until she tried to become empress by turning the emperor into a llama. It ended with her being turned into a cat. Fortunately, her assistant managed to restore her but not without leaving some cat DNA in her, which I inherited when I was born. As a result, I had a pair of slit eyes and some black cat ears on my head. At first, I wanted nothing more to cover them up, but I decided that I should be proud of who I was.

Today, I was actually going to be leaving the Isle of the Lost because I had been chosen to go to Auradon Prep. I didn't know much about Auradon, other than that it was a land where things happened. It would be nice to go somewhere where things actually happened. The one that I made sure to grab was my bag of gumballs.

"Yadia." My mother greeted me. I turned to look at her. "Where are you going?"

"To school." I explained. "I have been selected to Auradon for school. It's this program that the king is enacting."

"Interesting. I've never heard of such a thing." She told me.

"That's because you don't read the paper." I pointed out. "It's a great opportunity, Mama."

"Will Kuzco be there?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well you need to find out." She responded. "I still need to find him and kill him so I can become empress."

At that moment, my dad walked in.

"Also if you see him, tell him that I miss him." He stated.

"Kronk, go back to cooking." Mom told him. "So to recap, you need to find Kuzco and kill him."

"Are you sure that you would need to kill him?" I asked. "What would that even accomplish? You still wouldn't be able to leave the island. It would probably just make somebody else the emperor instead."

"Good point. You need to find a way for us to get off this island first and then you can kill Kuzco." She proposed.

"I'm not going to do your dirty work for you!" I shouted before I grabbed my bag and left. I started to the bridge. I so wished that I had magic at the moment because I wanted to cause pain to someone. I was in a bad mood and it was not helped by the fact that the girl in front of me was walking particularly slowly. "Hey, move it already."

"You know that this no way to talk to talk to a princess." The girl said.

"You're not a princess." I argued. "This is the Isle of the Lost and all royal titles have been stripped."

"Maybe you should go and find some yarn to play with." She suggested.

I couldn't wait for us to get to the school, but we still had to wait for everyone to arrive, which was annoying. I put a gumball in my mouth while I waited.

Gaston's POV

I was running a little bit late. I got caught up in one of my dad's speeches about how no one could hunt like Gaston. I still wasn't sure why he always referred to himself in the third person. It really didn't make him sound any cooler. He still seemed to think that he was cool, even though he was on the Isle of the Lost and he had gained weight because apparently no one could eat like Gaston either. It was a little bit unhealthy.

I was not like my father. My father thought that he was the greatest at everything and I really didn't know anything that I was good at. He was confident and I was not. I was probably different than most people kids on the island before I had no desire to be like him. So when I was offered a chance to go to Auradon, I jumped at it. I was a bit skeptical considering that the new kid was the son of the Beast, who my father had tried to kill. Not to mention he tried to rape his mother. I supposed that he was willing to be forgiving. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Queen Mallory was from the Isle of the Lost herself.

I finally arrived at the location and I was ready. I was ready for my journey to Auradon, which wouldn't actually be that long and I was ready to be given the chance that I had never gotten before. I didn't want to be thought of as my father's son. I wanted to be thought of my own person and that was something that could only happen in Auradon.

Freya's POV

I could tell that I already didn't like the girl with the cat ears. My dad warned me about people who weren't human, but not even he knew that I was someone like that. I had magic of my own. It was a power that I liked to use for destruction considering that my power was quite destructive. I could create fire, much like the queen of Arendelle could create ice. I also knew how to make the fire go away because I liked to mess with people. I didn't want people to die, I just wanted to cause destruction.

My relationship with my father was not good. He always told me that I would be the one to reclaim the throne of the Southern Isles, but I didn't know if I wanted it. I had never even met any of my uncles, but I assumed that they were probably better at it then I was. I did know that the Southern Isles were different now. There was still a monarchy, but the other brothers had formed a parliament. There was one official leader, but he didn't have all of the power. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

We finally reached Auradon. It was much brighter than the Isle of the Lost. I looked over the group. There were five girls including myself and two guys. Neither of them looked like someone that I would want to date. Maybe that would be something that I could find in Auradon. It wouldn't have to be a prince, but I did want a man because one thing that I wasn't able to do in the Isle of the Lost was lose my virginity. My abilities had been known to scare boys away, but things would be different here.

Jamie's POV

So, here we were. All seven of us were here and we didn't really know each other, but I supposed that was what it was like when you start a new school. I had a feeling that I would get to know all of them better. We finally arrived at the school. Let it begin.

So we met some of the Descendants and there will more in the next chapter. Yzma is played by Penelope Cruz with Kronk played by Patrick Warburton. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 1

Mei-Lu's POV

Today was the day that we would be allowing more children to come to the school. I never really got to know the original ones, but I did know one of them ended up being the new queen of Auradon. The popular kids weren't really my crowd. I was a bit of a loner actually. People really didn't like you when they found out that your mom met your dad when she was dressed as a dude. Never mind the fact that she defeated the Japanese, but she had dressed as a dude and that was all that people could remember.

The main thing that I did at school was fencing. My mom was great with a sword and I wanted to be as well, but I wasn't going to cut my hair like she had. I liked having long hair.

I wasn't a complete loner. I did have one friend. Her name was Sienna Sparrow, daughter of the legendary pirate Jack Sparrow. While at first thought it sounds like that would make him a villain, Jack was more of a noble pirate who didn't believe in the darker aspects of being a pirate. He was a good guy, even if he wouldn't admit it. She also did fencing with me.

"So it looks like the new kids are coming." I stated as we practiced our sparring.

"I wonder if there will be any cute guys." She remarked.

"Are boys seriously all that you think about?" I asked.

"No, it's just about 80 percent." She replied.

"You know there is more to life than boys." I pointed out.

"That must be why I've never seen you with one before." She quipped.

"You've never seen me with one because I'm focused on school and trying my best to be successful." I pointed out.

"You're missing out on life because you're too focused on school." She argued.

"I didn't really ask your approval on how I live my life." I replied as I pushed her down and held my blade in front of her face. "If this was a real swordfight, you would be dead by now."

"Well we don't have to worry about that stuff here." She pointed out.

"We don't know that." I pointed out. "These new kids could be just like their parents and we need to be able to defend ourselves as in actually defend ourselves."

"You worry too much." She told me.

"Has your dad been sending you stuff again?" I asked. "You know that stuff is bad for you."

"You act like it will kill me." She replied. "It's just something that I take to make it so I don't have to take things so seriously. You know I'm going to be a pirate like him."

"That's probably not the best idea." I commented as I helped her up. "Now we have to get ready for class. Are you actually going to go?"

Melody's POV

I was in the pool. The water was the only place that I got to my true self. My mother was someone who didn't really understand me. I liked being in the water. I wanted to go to Atlantica more often, but I wasn't going to run away to do that. I liked my family. I really did. I just wished that I got to go in the water more often. It was the main reason that I was on the swim team. So might think that it was unfair for me to be on the team since I was a mermaid and could actually breathe under water, but the coach was a mermaid herself and liked me.

The thing that people were talking about around the school most was the arrival of more children of the villains. It wasn't really something that I cared about. I thought it wasn't as big of a deal as they were making things out to be. They were just kids and there was no guarantee that they were anything like their parents. I didn't even think that anyone was born evil. It was the choices that they made that made them evil and none of this kids had done any of that.

"Alright, time to get out." My coach, Syrena Swift told me.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, you need to get to class." She declared. "Today is important day. You need to be at the assembly."

I just pouted.

"I know what being in the water feels like but it's not something that you can do all the time. Sometimes you need to get out and meet people." She replied.

"Weren't you forced out of the water?" I asked.

"That's not the point." She replied. "I know you don't like meeting people but it would be good of you to make some friends, preferably ones without gills."

When I went to Atlantica, I had met a boy, but things didn't really go anywhere. I began to sing to myself as I walked inside.

 _He said let's get out of this town, drive out of the city away from the crowd  
I thought heaven can't help me now nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down_

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell, he's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is _

_Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset Babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams that are high  
Wildest dreams that are high _

_You see me in hindsight tangled up with you all night burning it down  
_ _Someday when you'll leave, I'll bet these memories follow you around  
_ _You see me in hindsight tangled up with you all night burning it down  
Someday when you'll leave, I'll bet these memories follow you around_

 _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset Babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

 _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset Babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams that are high  
Wildest dreams that are high  
Wildest dreams that are high _

When I got to the assembly, I couldn't help but notice the eye of a girl with long brown hair. Judging by the way that she was dressed, she was a pirate. Pirates and mermaids never got along which was something that I knew from my coach. It was the reason that she had been on land in the first place. She had been taken by the pirate Blackbeard. Still something about the girl made me want to get to know her.

Jonah's POV

Things aren't the easiest when you last name is charming. People expect you to be…well charming, but it was something that I wasn't. I was kind of nerdy. I got shy around girls, but I generally didn't have a problem talking to people. I tended to be more like my mother than my father who was the most charming man that you would even meet.

Once thing that I did feel strongly about was how against the school letting children from the Isle of the Lost attend. They were nothing but bad apples and I didn't care what had happened with the last ones. They were bad news and they should have stayed where they were. I still didn't trust the ones that had come last semester. I wouldn't be surprised if they had some secret plan to take over the kingdom. There was a phrase that I had heard several people use. Once a villain, always a villain. It was pretty clear that the new king didn't know what he was doing.

I needed to talk to my mother, who was a teacher the school.

"Jonah, how are you liking things here?" She asked.

"The school's okay but I don't understand why we have to let the transfer students attend." I answered.

"Now, Jonah this is something that the king has decided on and there's nothing that we can do about it." She explained. "Besides, the Fairy Godmother said that the last group of transfers was a complete success and she sees no reason why this group can't be."

"I still don't understand why Dad didn't become the king instead." I admitted.

"He and the other rulers of the kingdoms all decided that The Beast was the best person for the job." She reminded me. "You'll have to make the best of it. Now we need to go to the assembly.

The assembly featured the introduction of seven new students. The children of: Captain Hook, The Queen of Hearts, Prince Hans, Dr. Facilier, Abis Mal, Yzma, and Gaston. I would think that of all people, the king wouldn't allow the child of the man who almost killed his father.

Sienna's POV

After the assembly, I went to my roommate. I heard that I was going to be getting a new roommate. I wasn't sure what to expect. Some people said that I wasn't the best to live with because I liked to play pranks on people. I wasn't hurting anyone. They were just being too thin-skinned.

My mother was a woman named Ana Maria that I honestly didn't see that much. She and my father had an understanding because I was pretty sure that I wasn't supposed to come from a union of the two of them. She pretty much dumped me on him.

In addition to fencing, I also liked to play soccer. I could move quickly and I was good at improvising when the game plan wasn't working.

I heard the doorknob turning and realized that my new roomie had arrived.

I was shocked to see a girly with curly brown hair wearing a plaid shirt and black skinny jeans walk in. What was shocking was the fact that she was one of the transfer students.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"This is where they told me to come." She explained.

"But weren't you supposed to be staying with the other transfer students?" I replied.

"You see that's the problem with having seven of us." She stated. "An odd number meant someone was getting left out and that person was me."

So it seemed like the housing committee was angry at me and decided to punish me. I didn't see the need to be punished. That girl's hair would grow back. Just because I wasn't the most well-behaved girl on campus didn't mean that I belong with one of them, but I had a feeling that I couldn't do anything about it.

"How about we just agree to stay out of each other's business?" She suggested.

"That'll work for me." I replied.

So this chapter introduces new characters. Jonah doesn't seem to be keen on the new students. The song is "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 2

Jamie's POV

After the ceremony was over, I went to my room. I would be staying with someone that I had never met before, which wasn't surprising considering that I didn't know very many people. I didn't really like to make relationships with people because I was a pirate and a pirate didn't have friends. They had a crew, but they didn't have friends.

Once I got inside, I noticed that there seemed to be another girl in my room.

"Hello." She greeted me.

"Hi." I reciprocated.

"I'm Freya." She said. I didn't respond. "You don't like to talk much, do you?"

"Nope." I declared.

"Well can you at least tell me your name?" She asked me.

"I could." I responded before I decided to leave the room. I would put my stuff up later. I really didn't have much stuff other than what I was given.

I decided to explore the school. I wasn't allowed to leave the school. I literally wasn't allowed to leave the school because there was a magic barrier that prevented me and the rest of us from leaving school grounds. It was definitely an annoying situation and I could tell that they were cautious.

I went over to the pool where I happened to find a girl. Her legs were in the water. I noticed that she had very long brown hair. I looked pretty sexy from what I could see. I didn't want to walk to close because one thing that a pirate needed to be good was being observant without being seen. It was the best way to raid.

At that moment, a cat ran in front of me. I was startled by and lost my balance, falling flat on my face. I got up and noticed that the girl was looking at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. It was at that moment that I noticed that she didn't have any legs. Instead she had a tail. She was a mermaid. I had heard stories of them, but I'd never actually seen one. Of course, there weren't any mermaids in the Isle of the Lost so I wouldn't be able to see any unless they swam over.

"I'm fine." I replied as I dusted myself off. I couldn't lose my composure in front of a hot girl. I was not going to become shy all of a sudden like some weak virgin.

"I'm Melody." She told me. Suddenly, I found myself at a loss for words. Damn it. I was doing exactly what I said I wouldn't do. I tried to find some words. "What's your name."

It was at that moment that I remembered how to talk.

"Jamie. Jamie Hook." I answered.

"You're Captain Hook's daughter, aren't you?" She asked. Suddenly, I felt very nervous. I wasn't sure if she would like me if she knew who my dad was. I didn't know how any of these kids.

"I have to go." I declared before I quickly ran away from her.

Bjorn's POV

I loved being at Auradon Prep. It was probably the best place in the whole kingdom. It was a place where so many different people could be together. It was a place where everyone seemed to get along. Of course that might change with the class of new students that we got, but I had a feeling that they would love it here as well. It worked with the first group that we got from the Isle of the Lost, so I didn't see any reason why it couldn't possibly work again. It would work again.

I really loved going to class and showing people all of the cool things that I could do with my ice powers. My powers weren't as advanced as my mother's, who once caused it to become winter in the summer by accident, but I had better control of them. I probably wouldn't accidentally cause it to be winter in the summer. There also wasn't any point to trying to use my powers because I didn't want to go to class because everyone was on campus and no closed roads meant classes would go on as scheduled. I knew this from when we had class when it snowed.

I was walking down the hallway when I happened to run into someone. It was a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. I hadn't ever seen her at the school before.

"Can you get out of my way?" She asked.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I'm Bjorn. What's your name?"

"Freya." She answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Freya." I declared as I held my hand out. "I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you new at Auradon Prep?"

"Yeah, I just got here with the other six." She explained.

"Oh, so you're from the Isle of the Lost then." I realized.

"Yes, I am Princess Freya of the Southern Isles." She remarked.

I tried to think of how I knew of the Southern Isles. Arendelle traded with them pretty regularly and then I realized who she was. Her father tried to kill my mom and almost tricked my aunt into marrying him. Of course, she was not her father.

"So whose kid are you?" She asked.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I answered.

"Well this is awkward." She commented.

"Your father's transgressions are yours." I pointed out. "So how do you like it here?"

"Well it looks nice. My roommate doesn't seem to like me very much." She stated.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Well she basically walked out of the room right after meeting me." She explained. "She didn't say much to me either."

"That doesn't mean that she doesn't like you." I declared. "She could just had somewhere else that she needed to be at the time."

"I don't think that I've ever met anyone as optimistic as you." She replied. That sounded good. "It kinds of makes me want to do something bad to you."

"You need to resist those urges." I remarked as I scratched the back of my head. "I'll let you go where you needed to go now."

Ali's POV

My name is Prince Ali of Agrabah. My dad named me after an alias that he once used. People told me that he used to wear a funny hat. I wasn't sure why he wore a funny hat but I knew that my grandpa also used to wear a funny hat. Actually, there were a lot of people who wore funny hats in Agrabah. I personally did not wear a funny hat.

One thing that I didn't understand was why my dad wasn't the king of the Auradon. He was friends with a powerful genie, even though I hadn't seen the genie in a little while. The point was that he could have used the magic to do what the other king did. Of course maybe people didn't respect him enough because he was the Sultan. That wasn't to say that I wasn't happy with the way things were. I didn't really even want to be a king and I wouldn't want the kind of responsibility that came with being king.

I was currently exploring outside. I liked the weather in Auradon a lot more than Agrabah because it wasn't hot all of the time. I had actually seen snow on the ground here. I heard some sounds behind a bush and decided to check it out. I managed to lock eyes with a girl with black hair and cat ears. Of course that wasn't the most important thing about her at the moment. The thing that really drew my attention was the fact that she was naked. I quickly turned my eyes away from her and a shade of red covered my face.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I have to ask why you're naked." I replied.

"I just transformed back into a human." She explained. "I don't wear clothes as a cat."

"You transform?" I asked. I never met anyone like that.

"Yes, it's something that I do." She replied. "Don't look at me."

"It's hard for me to talk to you without looking at you." I pointed out. "What's your name?"

"Yadia." She answered.

"I'm Ali." I declared. "So where are your clothes?"

"I put them behind one of these bushes, but it doesn't seem to be this one." She explained.

"Well do you want me to help you find them?" I asked.

"No." She responded. "I'd prefer it if you just left me alone."

I sighed. I wished that I could talk to the genie so he could give her some clothes. I gave her some privacy and headed back into the school.

Parker's POV

My name is Parker Pan and I am gay. I know that's really not much of a description but it is probably the most important thing about me. I am also the son of Peter Pan and Jane Darling. My dad didn't grow up because he had special fairy dust or something. It meant that I was the result of a teen pregnancy. Of course my parents were still teenagers because of said fairy dust. Thankfully they didn't go to school with me because that would be embarrassing.

Not everyone in the school knew that I was gay. It wasn't the easy thing for me to talk about. I also didn't feel that everyone needed to know about it. Why was it anyone else's business that I was gay. Did they need to know about it? Of course they didn't. The only people that needed to know were the guys that I was going to date. I just didn't know who that would be, mainly because I didn't know any other gay guys.

One thing that I liked doing was going around and talking to people. Since we had a new group of students arriving, I decided that I would introduce myself to them. I went to the boys' dorms and knocked on one of the doors. The door was answered by a shorter guy with brown hair.

"Hi, my name is Parker Pan and I want to welcome you to Auradon Prep." I stated. "What's your name?"

"Gaston Jr." He answered.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Gaston." I told him. "Can I take you to get some food?"

"Sure." He replied.

"So what is the Isle of the Lost like?" I asked. I had always wondered what living there would be like.

"It sucks." He told me. Well that wasn't surprising considering that it was basically a prison.

"So is it true that Captain Hook has a daughter that's going here now?" I questioned.

"Yes it's true." He responded. I would have to talk to her later.

So it seems like some of the relationships are being set up, but none are really going that well except for maybe Parker and Gaston. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 3

Jamie's POV

I decided to check out some of the other dorms during my spare time. I was right about school being boring. They made us go to a class about being good which was a total snooze. I was in the hall where the so called good kids stayed. I actually heard that they had better showers, so I decided to try them out for myself. Once I was done, I walked out into main bathroom naked where I came across a shorter girl with black hair.

"Is there any reason why you're naked?" She asked me. She was wearing a towel.

"Because I feel confident enough about my body that I don't need to cover it up." I explained. "The showers are definitely better than they are in my dorm."

"How did you even get in here?" She questioned.

"I picked a lock. It was not like it was hard." I answered.

"Okay, so what's your name?" She replied.

"It is Jamie Hook." I declared. "So what's your name babe?"

"It's Sienna Sparrow." She stated. I raised my eyebrow when I heard her last name.

"Sparrow as in Jack Sparrow?" I questioned as I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." She pointed out. "He is the greatest pirate there is."

"I wouldn't say that." I argued.

"What do you think your dad who got his hand eaten by a crocodile and beaten by a teenager is better?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied. "It seems like there isn't real way of settling this. However, we could have a competition amongst ourselves.

"I'm listening." She stated.

"We can have a competition featuring one event of my choosing and one of your choosing." I explained. "Whichever of us does better at them is the better pirate."

"You're on." She agreed as she shook my hand.

 _Baby here I am, I'm a girl on the scene  
I can give you what you want but you got to come home with me  
I hate got some good old lovin' and I got some in store  
When I get through throwing it on you, you got to come running back for more_

 _Boys and things that come by the dozen  
That aint nothing but drugstore loving  
Pretty little thing let me light your candle  
Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle now gets around  
Yeah hard to handle now _

_Baby here I am, I'm a girl on your scene  
I can give you what you want but you got to come home with me  
I have got some good old lovin' and I got some more in store  
When I get through throwing it on you, you got to come running back for more_

 _Boys and things that come by the dozen  
That aint nothing but ten cent loving  
Pretty little thing let me light your candle  
Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle now gets around  
Yeah hard to handle now _

_Baby, good lovin', baby hard to handle now  
Baby, good lovin', baby hard to handle now _

Adelaide's POV

I walked through the halls of the school with my hands on my hips. I wanted to show my authority over the school. I, Adelaide of Hearts, had arrived. I was dressed in all leather with a black crop top with my heart belly ring on display with a red leather miniskirt and red leather boots and my camera around my neck.

I needed to find a way to become popular. Despite what I had on display, hardly anyone was looking at me. I did know that I didn't haven't the best standing considering who I was. Maybe one way that I could go about doing so would be to date one of the popular kids. I didn't even care who it was. I was open to either a boy or a girl. I just needed to practice my flirting, which was not something that I was great at. I did think that I was good-looking enough that I didn't really have to flirt with anyone.

I began to look around the cafeteria to see if I could find the popular kids. I took out my camera in case I didn't get a chance to talk to them.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted from behind me. I jumped and dropped my camera. Fortunately, it didn't break. I then saw it was a redhead wearing a white dress with blue flowers on it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Then you shouldn't have snuck up on me." She pointed out.

"What are you doing?" She repeated, this time looking me in the eye.

"I'm trying to find the popular kids." I answered.

"You don't need to do that." She responded.

"I don't see why I wouldn't." I argued. "I love attention and I want to be someone that people will look at."

"Is that why you're dressed like that?" She quipped.

"This is sexy." I replied. "I don't expect you to know anything about fashion."

"You don't need to be so hostile." She stated before she held her hand out. "My name is Annabelle."

"Adelaide." I stated. "So where are you from Annabelle?"

"Arendelle, what about you?" She responded. To be honest, I wasn't that sure where it was.

"The Isle of the Lost." I answered. She didn't tense up. "My parents were from Wonderland, though."

"Well it's nice to meet you." She said. "You know I've never met anyone from the Isle."

"You've met me." I pointed out.

"I guess I have." She agreed before she looked on the ground. "I like the camera. Care to take my picture?"

"Um sure." I said with a blush. I picked up the device and snapped a picture of her.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm meeting some friends for lunch." She stated.

She then walked over to what appeared to be the popular table. Well it seemed that I had found my in with the popular kids.

Charis's POV

When you're the son of a villain, you don't get very far, especially when you're the son of a pretty ineffective one. The biggest thing that he ever did was find a lamp with Jafar in it and that was more due to luck than anything else. Nonetheless, he was still banished like everyone else was.

There was one person that Auradon Prep that I did know. It was my old friend Jay. He was one of the first four to go to the school and he never came back to the Isle of the Lost. We used to do things together, but we hadn't done as much lately, even before he left. I hadn't seen him at the school yet. It was almost like he was avoiding me, but I was pretty sure that wasn't the case.

One thing that I liked to do was steal things. I had stolen a few pens and pencils and even took one guy's shampoo. I wasn't that successful in my attempt to steal lunch, but with some practice, I figured that I would be able to do that. It would be a matter of time before I could do so.

I decided to outside. I wasn't used to the cooler temperatures of Auradon. Of course, this wasn't surprising considering that I had lived in a desert. It was hot all of the time and sometimes that I could go outside without a shirt, but I couldn't do that here. My dads and I actually hadn't been banished to the Isle of the Lost until a few years ago when it was finally decided that he apparently was a threat.

I then headed back to my room. I hadn't stolen anything from my roommate because I was pretty sure that it wouldn't end well.

Sienna's POV

I began to prepare for the competition between Jamie and myself. It was kind of hard to prepare for because I didn't know what she would choose. I did know what I would choose, so I was on the soccer field practicing. I was a little upset because the practicing was taking away from the time that I could be with a boy. Sure, I didn't have any boys that I wanted to be with at the moment, but that was beside the point. At least I knew that I would kick her ass on the soccer field.

While I was on the field, I couldn't help but notice someone that I knew.

"Hey, Jonah, what's up?" I greeted him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me.

"I'm practicing for this competition that I have against Jamie Hook." I explained.

"Why are you doing that?" He questioned. "Why are you even talking to her? You know that she and the rest of them doesn't deserve to be here."

"You know some people would say that my dad is a bad guy." I pointed out. "It's not fair to judge people on who their parents are."

"Your dad never killed anyone." He argued.

"Yes, he has. He's also betrayed pretty much anyone who he could call a friend…. repeatedly and impregnated his best friend's wife." He explained.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"I don't like to tell people but my mom isn't Ana Maria." I explained. "My mom is Elizabeth Swann. My father met with her while her husband was captaining the Flying Dutchman. He's only allowed on land one day every ten years you know."

"So when is this competition going to be?" He asked me. I thought maybe he wanted to watch or something.

"It'll be tomorrow." I explained. "We'll be here at some point, and it may take place somewhere else as well."

At night, I wanted to make sure that I got plenty of sleep. Marie wasn't even in the room when I went to bed. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing out so late.

Marie's POV

I was currently in the library researching some voodoo spells. The particular thing that I was looking for was something to make someone fall in love with me. Well it wouldn't make someone fall in love with me, because I didn't think that was fair, but it would get someone to notice me that normally wouldn't. I didn't think such a thing was unethical. My father had done far worse things with voodoo. He had actually done far worse things without voodoo as well.

I found someone and saw that the ingredients conveniently were things that grew on campus. Of course the last ingredient was something that was pretty standard to voodoo and that was something that belonged to the person who I was trying to attract. Thankfully, I did have a roommate who was friends with her. I would just have to keep an eye out for anything that I could use.

I managed to find watch that Sienna took a pen from her in class. I knew it was my time to act.

"Hey, do you have a pen that I can borrow by any chance?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied as she gave me the same pen.

I then headed back to the room to begin to cast the spell. I usually didn't do anything when I had a crush on someone, but I was at a new school now and it was time for me to act.

I walked out of the room and as fate may have it, she was outside the door.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"Hey." She said with a blush on her face. "I'm Mei-Lu. I was coming to get a top back that I loaned to Sienna yesterday."

"Yes, come in." I replied as I opened the door. She was attracted to me, but I still had to figure out what I would do next. I wondered if she would make the first move. "I'm Marie."

Jamie's POV

I decided to meet Sienna outside after sending her a text. She was wearing a confident smile.

"So what are we doing first?" She asked.

"First we're going to be doing a sword fight." I explained as I took out my rapier. "You have a sword, don't you?"

"Yes, but I have to get it." She explained.

A few minutes later, she returned with her sword and also a mask and gloves.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked her.

"Aren't we doing fencing?" She questioned.

"No." I remarked. "The rules that we play by are simple. The first person that cuts the other wins. Then we go onto your event. In the case there is a tie, we'll go onto a third event. If I win, you have to make out with me."

"What happens if I win?" She replied.

"Nothing." I responded. "So let's begin. Lose the protection."

She took her mask and gloves off and we begin to hit our swords against one another. She seemed like she was kind of bad at sword fighting, which I could use to my advantage. I decided to take a more offensive approach. I went at her and put my sword in her face and swiped her cheek as I saw blood come out.

"I win." I stated.

"Not quite." She replied. I then looked at my other wound and noticed a scratch on it. "It looks like this is a tie."

"I guess this means whomever wins your event wins." I stated. "So what are we doing?"

"Soccer." She answered.

"What's soccer?" I questioned.

She took me to this field with a goal on it. There was also a black and white ball on the ground.

"So what we're going to is free kicks." She explained. "We'll each take five shots at the goal and whoever gets the most in the net wins."

"Seems easy enough." I said as I went over to the ball. "I will go first."

I kicked the ball and it hit the top. So it was harder than I thought. I did get a better hang of it, hitting the next three. Unfortunately, she hit all four of hers. I needed to make the next shot or I would lose and I wasn't anticipating losing.

I prepared to kick and watched it go in the net. She would still win if she made the shot. I was glad that I hadn't agreed to do anything for her.

"Go Sienna!" This guy with brown hair shouted. It startled because it caused her to kick the ball, but it ended up well short of the net. She looked stunned.

"Tough luck." I told her. "So let's do a tiebreaker. First girl to score wins."

I kicked the ball into the net and smiled.

"Pucker up." I remarked before I kissed her.

So I finally got time to write this again. There was a little in the way of romance this week and also the two pirates met. Annabelle is played by Katherine McNamara. The song is "Hard to Handle" by The Black Crowes. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 4

Jamie's POV

So far the school wasn't that bad. It didn't suck as much as I thought it would. There were plenty of hot girls and I was also able to learn how to do something that I had never done before. Of course, I was kind of upset that I hadn't had sex with anyone yet. I really needed to get to that because I was getting frustrated. I needed to get to that seduction so I could get into a girl's pants. Well I more wanted to get her out of her pants. I needed to start looking.

I went over to the dorm common room. I didn't want to take too long with this. I wanted to find someone to fuck so I could move on to other things. I looked around and noticed a girl with blonde hair drinking tea. She would probably work. I just needed to go over and charm her.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"Hello." She responded before she took another sip of her tea. She didn't seem too interested in me or maybe she was just hiding it well.

"What's your name?" I asked. "I imagine that it is something as beautiful as you."

"Alison." She answered before looking up at me. "What's yours?"

"I'm Jamie Hook." I declared. "Has anyone ever told that you have amazing blue eyes. I could compare them to the bluest oceans."

"That's quite a poetic image." She admitted. "So what do you want from me?"

"I'd like a chance to get to know you better." I declared. "Maybe you could show me to your dorm room or something."

"If that was what you wanted, all you had to do was ask." Alison stated before she took me up there. Once inside, I took off her dress and tights and headband before I gave her a kiss. "So I hear that pirates love treasure. I definitely have some of that."

I smiled and took off the rest of her clothes.

A few minutes later, I walked out of the room with a smile on my face. My hair was still a little messed up, so I figured that anyone who saw me would know about my intercourse. I was proud to let people know that I had had sex. I didn't care what anybody else thought it…that was until I saw Melody the mermaid in the hallway.

"Hello." I stated. She was not the person that I was expecting to see.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "You're not in this hall."

"Um…studying." I lied. I wasn't sure if she bought it or not. "I'm going to leave now."

I headed back to my room. I didn't understand why I was so confident with everyone else, but whenever I was around Melody, I got tongue-tied and could only get a few words out. I didn't like it. I didn't like how she made me feel so confused and question everything that I had ever done in my life.

Melody's POV

I headed back to my room. I couldn't believe that I had seen Jamie in the hallway and judging by how she looked, she had just had sex with someone. Apparently, she had had sex with one of the other girls because it was unlikely that she had a boy with her in someone else's room. That would be weird. What concerned me more was the fact that she wouldn't talk to me. Had I done something wrong? I wanted to know what I had done to upset her so much because every time I was around, she seemed to have somewhere else to be.

I walked into my room where I saw my roommate, Mei-Lu. She appeared to be working on something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just writing a letter to my crush." She stated.

"Crush? Since when do you have a crush?" I replied. She hadn't told me about any crushes. Of course, I hadn't talked to her since yesterday, so I didn't know what had happened since then.

"Yes, her name is Marie." She answered. I never knew about her liking girls. In my defense, she never talked about liking anyone. "She's really hot."

"Do you know anything else about her?" I questioned. It didn't seem like a good enough reason to date someone.

"Well I know that she's Sienna's roommate." She remarked. "I'd like to have a chance to get to know her better."

"Well I guess there's not anything wrong with that." I agreed as I laid down on my bed.

"So then why don't we talk about what's got you so upset?" She asked.

"What? I'm not upset about anything." I denied with a blush on my face. How did she know that I was upset about something?"

"We've lived together for months and I've gotten pretty good at reading you." She pointed out. "So how about you stop lying and tell me what's up?"

"Okay, fine." I relented. "It is about a girl."

"I'm gonna need more information than that." Mei-Lu told me.

"Well her name is Jamie Hook." I answered. "Every time I try to talk to her, she suddenly leaves. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe she doesn't like you." She suggested.

"I haven't done anything to make her dislike me though." I argued. "All I did was say hi to her a few times."

"Maybe you should try to be more upfront with her." She replied. "Also try to get her somewhere that she can't suddenly run away. Now I want to run a few ideas that I was going to put on this note by you."

It turned out that Mei-Lu apparently didn't know how to express that she liked someone without sounding incredibly sappy. She confirmed that she hadn't had very many crushes and interestingly, she was having her first crush on a girl. I did think that she should go for it and tell the girl how she felt.

Gaston's POV

Having a boyfriend was great. It wasn't something that I was expecting when I came to school here and no one seemed to be judging me over it. Maybe I had successfully convinced people that I wasn't like my father. I did this by being as nice to as many people as I could. My roommate was kind of weird, but I was nice to him too. I wasn't interesting in killing the beast like my father and I wasn't interested in winning the heart of the girl. Things were good now and I liked them like that.

One thing that Parker and I hadn't done yet was have our first kiss. A lot of people said that the first kiss was true love's kiss, but I didn't think that was true. To call it love would be going a little too far. I mean I liked him and we were together, but I wouldn't say that we were in love with each other and we didn't need to be yet. That didn't mean that I didn't want to kiss him any less, but I would be able to wait for it to happen and not rush it.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Well, have you ever flown before?" He replied.

"In a plane? No." I answered. I didn't know that we were allowed to leave the school grounds like that. As far as I knew, the barrier spell was still up.

"No, not in a plane, actual flying." Parker stated. "I can teach you."

"You know how to fly?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad taught me." He replied. "It's easy."

He took me outside and got some sort of powder and sprinkled it over and then we were in the air. We were flying. He began to sing.

 _Everybody's looking for that something, one thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places, places you never knew it could be  
Some find it in the faces of their children, some find it in their lovers' eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings when you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings_

 _So impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cause who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete_

 _But for me it's waking up beside you to watch the sun rise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you at any given time or place  
It's the little things that only I know those are the things that make you mine, all mine  
And it's the flying without wings  
Cause you're my special thing I'm flying without wings  
You're the place my life begins and you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy it brings I'm flying without wings_

We then came down. I hadn't felt anything that amazing…that was before what happened next when he pressed his lips against mine.

Yadia's POV

I was currently working on my magic while I chewed on a piece of gum. I was trying to figure out a way to shapeshift without having to take my clothes off. I knew it wasn't an easy spell to master, but I did not like having to look for them whenever I turned back into a human. Things were even more difficult because my magic was limited and I didn't really have any resources that I could use. I wasn't going to use magic for nefarious purposes. I just wanted some personal gain out of it. What was wrong with that?

I decided to talk to someone that I knew that could also use magic. Her name was Freya and she had the power to control fire. How that helped me, I didn't know, but I decided to talk to her anyway.

"I need to talk to you about magic." I stated.

"Why do you need to talk about it?" She challenged.

"I was wondering if you had access to any spells." I told her.

"I don't really do spells." Freya answered as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "What are you trying to do anyway?"

I didn't say anything and took her outside before I started my transformation. It still kind of hurt and I would probably need to find a solution for that too, but I could only focus on one thing at a time.

"Cute." She said. She then did something unexpected and picked me up before she started to pet me. It felt nice and I couldn't help but purr. I then that I couldn't be distracted and hissed at her which got her to put me down. I decided not to waste any more time and turned back into a human. "Now you're naked."

"Yes, I know." I explained. "What I'm trying to do is transform without having to remove my clothes."

"It looks like you have another problem." She stated before she giggled a little. I felt something at the base of my spine and couldn't help but notice that I had a tail. Damn, that wasn't good. I had to find a way to get rid of that.

"Will you please help me?" I replied as I covered myself with my clothes.

"I don't what I'm supposed to do, but I guess can help you." She agreed. "Now please put your clothes on."

Jamie's POV

After, I got done with class, I wanted to look for someone else to have sex with. I was glad that I was back in my game, but I didn't want to go back to Alison because I knew that having sex with a person too many times could lead to a relationship.

It was then that I happened to notice a piece of paper on the bulletin board. It was about a dance that was taking place next Friday. I couldn't help but be intrigued because I never had been to a dance. I wanted to go.

So Jamie had another encounter with Melody and it went about as well as you'd think. Gaston learned how to fly and Yadia has a tail to deal with. The song is "Flying Without Wings" by Westlife. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
